This invention relates generally to power generation systems and, more particularly, to combined cycle power plants that include large variable speed process equipment.
At least some known integrated gasification combined cycle power plants use an air separation unit to generate a flow of oxidant for the gasification process. For proper operation the air separation unit requires a source of relatively constant flow and pressure compressed air. A motor driven compressor is typically used for providing the compressed air at the necessary flow and pressure. However, the motor driven compressor is an expensive piece of equipment that uses significant electrical power. A gas turbine engine compressor is another source of compressed air. However, the air flow and pressure supplied by the gas turbine engine compressor is variable based on a load on the generator.